


Family

by castledfranks



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: And baby makes three, F/M, Pregnancy, little baby Linstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castledfranks/pseuds/castledfranks





	

Erin bit her nails uncharacteristically as her foot tapped against the metal. She’d never been one for jitters, but with everything that has happened over the last few months, she couldn’t help it. She hadn’t had much luck these days, Lord knew, but she needed it now more than ever.

Her eyes studied the sterile room. Pictures of babies, vaginas, crazy looking equipment that she didn’t dare inquire about where it went. The whole scene made her uncomfortable, and it was about to get even worse.

The door burst open, starling her, and Jay rushed through almost panicked. “I’m sorry I’m late,” he said breathlessly, wiping at his brow. “Did I miss it?”

She shook her head and watched as he dragged the spare chair over to her bedside. “No, but almost,” she barked, a little harsher than she wished she had.

He stared at her, wide-eyed in a way that meant he was about to unleash some of his patented Halstead sass on her. “Well I’m sorry my Voight-dodging skills are not up to snuff. Trying really hard here not to get shot.” He pulled her hand in his and kissed it. “You know, we’re gonna have to tell him eventually. Soon, before you get so big you look like you’re smuggling watermelons!”

He laughed as she took a soft swing at him. “Do NOT mess with me right now. I am very uncomfortable and very hormonal.”

“I noticed,” he joked under his breath before kissing her hands again. “What do you need me to do to make you more comfortable? How can I help?”

She motioned for him to scoot up closer to her head. “Get up here and keep your eyes north of the Mason Dixon.”

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re kidding right? Because there’s nothing down there I haven’t seen, explored, tasted…”

“Stop it!” she squealed as she grabbed the pillow from behind her and hit him in the face.

He giggled and put his arms up in defense of her blows. “I’m gonna enjoy seeing you with your legs up in stirrups.”

“I mean it!” she continued before he grabbed the pillow and stilled her. He leaned forward and she grabbed onto his dog tags, smiling. “Behave yourself. Don’t make me regret telling you.”

He stopped laughing and fell forward to kiss her before planting his behind in the chair and grabbing hold of her hands again. “I was just trying to calm your nerves,” he said very seriously. “I hope you don’t regret telling me.”

Her face softened and she gently stroked the side of his face, her cheeks flushing at the intimacy he expressed when he turned to kiss her palm. “Of course I don’t,” she said quietly, honestly. “It was one of the scariest things I’ve ever done, but I would never have kept this from you.”

_Erin sat at the edge of the covered toilet with her head between her legs, nauseous just thinking about how much her life, Jay’s life, could change in 20 more seconds. How could this have even happened? She was pretty sure they’d used protection each and every time…_

_Except that first night, when the desire and need that had built up over the years finally came out like a bullet leaving the chamber. Wrapped up and completely intoxicated by their lust, they’d neglected to pause to protect themselves, and now their lives could be forever altered._

_She hesitantly looked at the stick in her hand and brought her hand to cover her mouth._

_When he knocked the bathroom door, part of her wanted to bolt. But she knew she couldn’t. She was an adult. There were things to be discussed, decisions to be made. And she couldn’t do that to Jay. She couldn’t keep this from him; she respected him too much, cared about him too much… loved him. Whatever came next, she had no doubt they’d handle it together._

_She opened the door and his eyes instantly went to her hand. He looked eagerly back at her, searching for an explanation, an answer. His eyes were wide, terrified, excited._

_She held it up and smirked as tears filled her eyes. “I’m pregnant,” she said before dropping the stick._

_He laughed excitedly and wrapped his arms around her, warming her with his accepting embrace. He wanted her to feel his support, to know that everything would be okay. “Erin, I….” Suddenly he couldn’t find the words, and he was afraid of saying something to upset her._

_“What?” she pressed. “Say something because I’m freaking out.”_

_“I’m… I’m so happy,” he finished._

_She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him again._

_“I mean, look. I don’t know how you feel about… having a baby. Kids have definitely been something I had planned for in my future, but whatever you decide to do, I support you. It’s your body. I want you to make the right decision for you.”_

_He could read her like a book; he knew she was worried about work, and the fact that he’d put his own desires aside to ensure her happiness gave her everything she needed._

_“I want to have the baby,” she said proudly, a smile slowly creeping across her lips._

_He sighed and started to chuckle again, picking her up and squeezing her tightly before setting her feet back firmly on the ground. He ran his hands over her hair and kissed her with a force that told her he loved her more than words could ever. “I’m gonna be a dad.” He could barely contain his excitement._

_That’s it. That’s all she needed to see to know she made the right choice._

“I remember that day so well,” he said, running a hand over her stomach and resting his chin in her lap. “Best day of my life.”

She shook her head, overwhelmed at his reaction. It would never get old. She couldn’t believe how incredible he’s been. Well she could; he was, after all, the most giving, supportive man she’d ever met.

A knock on the door cut the moment short and the doctor entered, a nurse scuttling through behind him. Jay got to his feet and frowned, no doubt unamused to find the doctor was male. Erin was watching, and she squeezed his hand in warning.

“Ms. Lindsay, how are we today?”

“Everything seems fine. Doctor Reynolds, this is Jay. He’s the baby’s father.”

“And her boyfriend,” he cut in, reaching out to shake Dr. Reynolds’ hand.

When the doctor turned his back, she glanced up at him, lips pursed. He mimicked her expression and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “To hell with Voight,” he whispered. “No way I’m letting you go.”

Erin blushed as the nurse brought in the equipment needed for her exam. Jay retreated to his chair and griped Erin’s hand, determined not to let go.

The doctor began the ultrasound and when Erin flinched at the temperature of the jelly, Jay laughed and squeezed her tighter. His other hand was tracing circles on her arm, adding to the goosebumps she was already getting in anticipation of seeing their baby for the first time.

When the doctor pointed to the screen, both Jay and Erin leaned forward. “See right here?” he said. “That’s your baby.” He stepped aside as the pair stared, awestruck and overwhelmed with emotion.

Jay pulled Erin into his chest and held on as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. “That’s our baby,” he whispered, kissing the side of her head.

She laughed as a few tears fell from her eyes. She wiped at them as the doctor got to his feet.

“Would you like to know the sex of the baby?”

Almost instantly, Jay’s head shot up. “You can tell that already?”

Dr. Reynolds nodded and the pair agreed they wanted to know, sending him on his way to run some tests to confirm while the nurse cleaned her up.

Shortly after, he returned. “It’s a girl. I’ll let you two have a moment.”

Jay was over the moon and Erin could tell by the way his heart beat in his chest. It was pounding against the side of her head, and hers was beating exactly the same. He turned to her, looked down at her with such a glow she’d never seen before. “A girl,” he breathed.

She cocked an eyebrow. “You okay with that? Not having a boy to take to the shooting range?”

Jay shook his head. “I can and WILL still teach my little girl how to shoot.” He pulled her close, tucked her head beneath his chin and sighed. “I am perfect.”

Erin smiled against his chest and snuggled him. “I’m so happy,” she admitted, her fingers dancing circles over his calloused palm. “What will we name her?”

The two remained quiet for a moment, pondering the thought as they sat and held each other, drinking in the moment. It was Jay who finally broke the silence. “How about Nadia?”

Erin nodded, tears returning to her eyes as she gazed into his. “I’d like that,” she said before brushing her lips across his. “Thank you.”

He kissed her again and got up from the bed to allow her to get dressed. When she’d collected her belongings, he held the door open for her and as she walked through it, she caught his hand in hers.

He squeezed it gently as he lead her out the door and towards his car. He stopped in front of it and faced her, running his hands up and down her arms before tangling his fingers in her hair. “This is just the beginning, you know. From now on, no more hiding.” He brought one hand down to rest on her belly. “I’m gonna take you back to the precinct, let everyone know that you and that little girl in there are mine. My family. And you better get used to having me around, because I’m not going anywhere.”

Erin covered his hand with hers. “I think I could get used to that.”


End file.
